Vad är det?
by HellaK
Summary: Taichi rotar för djupt i Matts privatsaker


Ring! Riiing!  
  
"Ja, Ishidas"  
  
"Öh… T.K! Jag trodde det skulle vara Matt"  
  
"Tai?" T.K. gav luren ett brett leende innan han fortsatte "Ja, vi är hemma hos Matt. Han skall göra middag till mig och Kari. Du vet, era föräldrar är ju bortresta och så…"  
  
T.K. hörde ett stön i luren och flinade åt det. Typiskt Tai. Hans tankar gick genom magen på honom.  
  
"Så… du och Kari… ni är hos Matt…"  
  
"Ja, det sa jag ju. Vad håller du på med?"  
  
"Nä… jag var nere på stan. Mötte Davis och tänkte ringa Matt för att komma ner. Nåja… men kan jag få prata med honom ändå?"  
  
"Jodå, jag skall se" T.K. tog luren från örat och ropade ut till köket "Matt! Tai i telefon! Kan du ta det?!"  
  
"Hum…Va? Jo… Kommer!" Ett skrammel hördes från köket och Matt kom ut. Förklädet han bar stod i grym kontrast till hans utseende och klädsel. Varken T.K. eller Kari brydde sig om det, de hade sett Matt på det viset förut. Några av de få som hade det.  
  
"Jupp, Matt här!" Den blonda pojken klämde fast luren mellan örat och axeln med T.K.s hjälp. Hans händer var kladdiga av någonting inifrån köket.  
  
"Tjena Matt!" Tai lät som om han hade någonting lurt på gång… som alltid. "Lagar mat va…"  
  
"Ja, och jag har lite bråttom, så om du vill snabba på…"  
  
"Nä, jag tänkte bara.. Jag och Davis är nere på stan… men du kan ju inte komma. Så vi får väl ha tråkigt utan dig."  
  
"Va?" Matt hängde inte med i hans resonemang.  
  
"Jo… eftersom det alltid är så kul när du är i närheten och så…"  
  
Matt kopplade hans tankar.  
  
"Jaja, men kom över då. Om jag får lov att släppa luren nu så hinner jag göra mat åt er två också"  
  
"Yes! Vi kommer på stört!" Plötsligt avbröt sig pojken i andra änden luren och tvekade en aning. Sedan kom problemet fram –"Matt… vart bor du?"  
  
"Äh, T.K. får förklara!"  
  
Matt slängde ifrån sig luren till sin yngre bror igen. Han hade alla plattor på i köket och nu började det lukta bränt.   
  
Han kunde höra T.K. förklara vägen för dem medan han tog uti med att göra mer mat. Det tog någon minut innan han tyckte att det var för tyst. De där två ungarna kunde låta endel, till och med när de tittade på TV. Dessutom kände han sig iakttagen. Han svängde om och fick se sin lille bror stå i dörrposten till köket. Allvarligt och med armarna korsade så sneglade han surt på honom. Kari stod halvt bakom honom med en bekymrad min.  
  
"Vad? Ville ni inte att Tai och Davis skulle komma över eller? Jag kan ringa tillbaka och styra av det. Tai har ju mobil och…"  
  
T.K. avbröt Matt genom att skaka på huvudet. Det var sådana miner från hans yngre bror som fick honom ur spel ibland.  
  
"Matt. Varför kan inte Tai vägen till ditt hus?"  
  
Var det det ,det handlade om?   
  
"Tja, varför skulle han det?" Matt vände sig om mot spisen igen så att T.K. blev tvungen att prata med hans rygg. Det stoppade honom inte.  
  
"Matt… du och Tai har varit skitbra polare i… vad? Fyra år?"  
  
"Räknar du första 'året' som 'skitbra polare' också?" Matt la in lite humor i de orden. Han kunde inte dra sig till minnes några ordentligt trevliga stunder med Tai från deras vistelse i digivärlden.   
  
"Lägg av. Du vet vad jag menar. Har han aldrig varit här?"  
  
Matt vred på sig och kastade den gyllenblonda luggen ur ansiktet. Hans röst var högre och irriterad.  
  
"Vad har du med det att göra? Jag tar väl hem de jag vill. Det har liksom inte bara blivit tillfälle förr, okej!"  
  
"Okej, okej!" T.K. höll upp händerna för att avvärja sig från attacken "Fint, vi går ut till vardagsrummet igen."  
  
Det fick bara en svag fnysning till svar. De två jämngamla småsyskonen försvann från köket ganska snabbt.   
  
T.K. kastade sig upp i soffan och satte sig i hörnet. Inte för att han var det minsta intresserad av TV n. Han hade blicken aningen frånvarande på Kari medan hon kröp upp intill honom.   
  
"Vad hände med honom?" Karis fråga var oskyldig, hon hade visserligen en egen bror, men deras smågräl hörde man var på skämt. T.K. ryckte på axlarna och vaknade till en aning.  
  
"Jag vet inte Kari. Jag menar… äh, det var inget, jag trodde bara att Tai och Matt kände varandra."  
  
"Det trodde jag med…"  
  
De släppte ämnet och stirrade på TV apparaten i säkert tio tigande sekunder. Sedan dök ämnet digimon upp, och den tryckande stämningen försvann. Efter en kvart höll sig samtalet fortfarande flytande, och då ringde det på dörren.  
  
"Kan du öppna, det är säkert Tai och Davis!" Matts röst klang från köket medan T.K. redan var på väg upp och ut hallen. Klart att det var Davis och Tai. Båda med ett brett flin på läpparna. Hemlagat var bättre än snabbmat, de ansåg de båda. Och vem som helst skulle kunna göra bättre mat än deras föräldrar.   
  
"Hej, Davis" Kari kom ut i hallen med dem och gav pojkarna en snabb blick. "Ni skall vara lyckliga som får äta av Matts mat. Han är den bästa!"  
  
Tai spärrade upp de nöt bruna ögonen och stirrade på sitt syskon "Har du käkat här förr?"  
  
"Ja, det är väl klart! Dessutom brukar Matt laga mat ibland när de repar med bandet, och det händer att T.K. vet när och hämtar mig."  
  
Tai såg om möjligt än mer förvånad ut "Så… du får komma med och lyssna på Matt och hans band?!"  
  
"Eh…" Kari tvekade på svaret denna gången "Jaa…"  
  
"Åh, du din lilla…!" Tai satte efter Kari som tog till flykten ut i vardagsrummet. Tai var snabb men Kari vig och van att jagas runt. Davis kom efter för att rädda sitt hjärtas dam och kvar stod T.K. som fick hänga upp de ivriga pojkarnas jackor. Bra, med Tai och Davis i närheten så kunde ju ingenting bli tråkigt i alla fall.   
  
"Matt!" Tai hade slutat jaga sin syster och hängde med halva kroppen in i köket med ett tag om dörrkarmen. "När blir det mat?"  
  
Matt vände sig om och flinade mot honom. "Kul att se dig också. Om ett par minuter…vad?"  
  
Tai hade spruckit upp i det illmarigaste flin Matt någonsin hade sett.  
  
"Dina läderbrallor klär verkligen tillsammans med rosa förkläde, Yama pojken."  
  
"Vad…?" Matt såg ner på sig själv och sedan upp på Tai. "Åh! Försvinn din förbannade idiot!"  
  
Tai kunde inte hålla med om det där med idiot, men han var inte dum nog att stanna kvar och berätta det för en stekspade kom flygande tvärs över köket och mot honom. Med andan i halsen av skratt återvände Tai till de andra.  
  
"Din brorsa är festlig T.K!" T.K. flinade åt honom. Davis hade intagit soffan och börjat bläddra TV kanaler och Tai började se sig om. Det var inte stort. Liten hall, kök och två dörrar. Troligtvis till Matts och mr Ishidas rum. Men det räckte väl för två, och så vitt Tai förstod så var mr Ishida sällan hemma. Han jobbade för mycket.   
  
Utan att fråga öppnade Tai en av dörrarna. Han ville kika på Matts rum var klart.   
  
"Nej, Tai!…" T.K. tyckte inte alls om att Tai gjorde så. Ingen fick bara gå in på Matts rum, inte ens han själv. Tai hörde knappt den lilla blonda pojken. Han var redan inne och såg sig fascinerat omkring.  
  
"Shit…" Det var en viskning som undslapp den brunhåriges läppar. Matts rum var… annorlunda. Till och med stökigare än hans eget. Det skulle han aldrig tro om Matt, han kunde ju vara rent av pedantisk ibland.   
  
Till vänster innanför dörren låg splitter från en trasig spegel, men det var skrapat till väggen och var lätt att komma förbi. Det var ett litet rum, men han hade fått plats med en hel del. En obäddad säng, skrivbord och stol var de enda möblerna han hade. Väggarna var mörkt grå vilket gjorde hela rummet... inte dystert, men estetiskt. Det låg saker precis överallt. Speciellt papper. Enorma mängder papper. När Tai kikade närmare var endel notpapper… till gitarren givetvis. Andra innehöll liten, handskriven text, resten verkade vara teckningar. Endel i vattenfärg, andra blyerts. Med det fanns det också gamla vattenskålar, akvarell färger, penslar, enorma mängder blyertspennor, kläder överallt. Det satt många teckningar på väggarna, men inget verkade omskött. Som om de inte spelade någon roll. Endel var dessutom trasiga. Tai tog sig fram till skrivbordet och kikade ner. Fullt i saker. Inte bara denna mängd papper och pennor, utan även ett uppslaget skrivblock. Va tusan! Matt skrev inte en enda läxa, så hur kunde han ha så mycket text runt sig? Det var ingen läxbok heller, det såg mer ut som en dagbok. Intill den låg saker som en butterfly, CD skivor, cigg paket… jo, han hade sett att Matt kunde röka då och då numera. En kort blick ner i boken gjorde honom iskall i hela kroppen. Han borde inte läsa! Nå, det var för sent efter att ha fått in första meningen. Den bruna blicken följde texten. 'Orkar inte med mer. Vill bara ta mitt liv ibland, men det vet man ju hur det är med det. Svagt, ömkligt? Är jag inte det redan? Jag vill bara komma bort härifrån, men jag vet inte vart jag vill i sådana fall. Eller hur jag kommer loss. Men ärligt, jag kan inte ta mer snart. Orkar inte leva på detta viset. Vill bara prata med någon ibland. Men jag vet inte med vem. Jag vet bara vad de skulle säga, och jag Vill det inte. Det funkar inte så. Jag är trött på att ha ont, jag är trött på att vara rädd, jag är trött på att gömma mig och trött på att blöda. Jag pallar inte med mer skrik, mer slag. Om han ändå skall slå hela tiden, varför kan han då inte slå så hårt att jag aldrig mer vaknar? Det måste vara bättre än att vakna och ha ont, igen. Jag hatar att vara rädd, men vem skulle. fö...'  
  
"Vad gör du?"  
  
Tai ryckte till som om någon gett honom ett knytnävsslag. Han svängde runt och slet bort handen från boken han läst i och stirrade in i de mest isande blå ögonen han sett.   
  
"Matt… jag… ville bara kolla… på rummet!"  
  
Han fick inget svar. Det var värre än den utskällning han själv skulle utdelat för en sådan sak. Matt gick bara rakt in och stannade intill honom. Med ena handen slog han igen dagboken men han inte släppte Tai med blicken. Om den bara ändå hade varit arg. Arg på det där viset som Matt brukade bli arg på. Som en eldsvåda som flammar upp. Men det var den inte. Denna blicken var bara kall och allvarlig. Intetsägande på ett skrämmande vis.  
  
"Maten är klar" Tai hade aldrig hört Matts röst så… kall. För en sådan liten sak, ett sådant litet misstag, det lät som om Matt avskrev hela deras vänskap där och då.  
  
"Men… Matt jag…"  
  
Det blonda håret föll nerför kamratens kind när han bestämt skakade på huvudet och avvisade honom. Tai kände Matt så pass väl vid detta laget att det aldrig skulle kunna gå att tala med honom nu. Så han stängde munnen och försvann snabbt ut.   
  
De yngre syskonen och Davis satt runt bordet i vardagsrummet. Davis med blicken på maten, men Kari och T.K. sneglade oroligt på Tai när han kom ut. Minen den brunhåriga bar gjorde inte saken bättre. Kari, som kände sin bror väl kunde inte helt säga, men hon tyckte att han såg gråtfärdig ut.   
  
Tai gick tyst genom rummet och slog sig ner i en fåtölj. Det fanns två, och soffan var upptagen av Kari och T.K. Dessutom hade Davis velat tränga sig ner intill Kari, så de satt ganska tätt.  
  
Kort därefter kom Matt ut, men det gick inte att läsa någonting i hans ansikte. 


End file.
